Story of You (Itacest)
by ifyouseekay
Summary: (Itacest University AU) Feli was a happy young man just starting university when he met Lovi. He was unsuspecting of the impact that Lovi would have his life and vice versa, but the more time the spent together, the clearer the meanings they had both been searching for became.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

The train doors slid open and I slowly stepped on with my suitcase.  
Nobody really took notice as I wandered down the aisles, looking for an empty seat. Why should they? I was just like all the other men who had boarded this particular train that day, on our way to university whether it be for the first time or for the last. I didn't look like anything special and certainly didn't stick out.

There were many empty seats but I avoided the majority of them as the people around them often snarled and glared at me, or sometimes I was just too frightened to request that they move their bags or coats. It wasn't until I came to two empty seats opposite a girl with soft pink hair who was too busy scribbling in a notebook of some sort to take notice of me that I finally sat down.

I relaxed into my seat and looked out of the window, watching one town fade into another and studying the people who got onto the train each time it stopped. There were so many people chatting together. So many people who knew each other in a place where I knew nobody.

After a few moments, I noticed that the sound of the girl writing has stopped and when I glanced over at her she had a confused look on her face.  
"Something wrong?" I questioned, causing her to jump.  
"No, nothing." She laughed, shaking her head and glancing down at the notebook again.  
"Is this your first year too?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Yeah… I'm nervous." She sighed. "Oh! What classes are you taking?"  
"Just English and world history."  
"English? Wow! I love doing English crosswords." She paused and yet again looked at her notebook. "Hey, what's an eleven letter word for needless?"  
I thought for a bit before stating, "Unnecessary… I think."  
She smiled, but didn't write anything down.. "Thanks!"  
"No problem." I responded, returning the smile. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, but most people call me Feli."  
"Rosa Villa, but most people call me Riz. And by most people I mean just my brother." She chuckled, flicking a strand of pink hair off her face. "I lived in England for a year and most people there called me Barky. I used to think they meant I was an ugly dog, but it turns out that they meant I was 'barking mad'. I'm not sure what I'm more offended by."

I laughed a little and we sat in silence for the rest of the journey. More and more people piled onto the train and it quickly got really loud beyond what I could cope with, so I put in my earphones and turned my iPod up as loud as it would go.

A few hours later, I felt somebody shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see that the train had stopped and everyone was getting off.  
"Did I fall asleep?" I asked Rosa groggily.  
"Yep." She replied, grabbing her bag and throwing mine to me.  
"Thanks." I stood up and followed her off the train.

The university was bigger than anything I had ever seen and as I stared at in in awe, I was shoved out of the way by a boy with dark brown hair, who glared at me as he walked past.  
"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly, but he took no notice.  
"Why bother apologizing?" Rosa sighed. "HE'S A DICK ANYWAY!" she added loudly and I knew that he heard.  
"Rosa!" I exclaimed through my laughter. "I think he heard you."  
"Oh, whatever. He deserved it." She giggled. "Oh, and Feli?"  
"Yeah Riz?"  
"How do you spell unnecessary?"

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find room C54?" I asked a woman who was sitting at a big desk in the main hall.  
"Of course!" She chirped. "Just take a left and walk up two flights of stairs, then just walk straight ahead until you find it."  
"Thank you." I mumbled, before pulling up my suitcase handle and hurriedly following her directions.

The corridors were long and winding, but once I had walked the second flight of stairs, C54 was only three doors down, so I took out the key I had been given only to find that the door was already unlocked. I pulled the handle down and awkwardly walked inside, dragging my suitcase behind me.

The room was pretty empty other than two desks, one wardrobe and two beds. On top of one of the beds there was an Asian boy with jet black hair, who was playing some sort of video game on a handheld console. His eyes flicked to me then he quickly looked back down again, as if pretending he hadn't noticed me.

"Hi." I muttered, propping my bag up against the other bed and sitting down.  
He was unresponsive, so I loudly cleared my throat which caused him to look up.  
"Oh, um… Hey- SHIT!" I noticed he was talking in English. He looked back down at the video game before sighing and throwing it across the bed. "Uh… Sorry about that…"  
"Oh… It's ok." I truly wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. In fact, I was kind of worried about spending the next year with this guy. It didn't seem like either of us had made a good first impression.

He pulled himself up and held his hand out to me. "I'm Kiku. I came from Japan to study here for a year."  
"I'm Feli." I shook his hand and smiled faintly.  
"It's nice to meet you Feli." He nodded once then retreated back to his bed and sat cross legged, facing away from me and picking up the game again.  
"What's that game you're playing?" I attempt to continue the conversation in order to break the awkward atmosphere.  
"Just my old Spyro Gameboy cartridge I found while I was packing to come here." He replied. "I haven't played it in a long time."  
"Oh, cool! I used to love Spyro. I'm not that into video games anymore though."  
"Not that into video games? Are you out of your mind?"  
"Quite possibly."  
"Well… I won't stand for that. As soon as I get access to some sort of a TV I am showing you some of the best games I know."  
"That would be great, but I don't want to get distracted from work."  
"Isn't procrastination one of the main aspects of university?"  
I thought about that for a bit and at the time I wasn't sure, but I gave an answer anyway.  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Then what?" Kiku questioned.  
"Hey, we've only been here an hour." I sighed. "At least give me some time to work it out."  
"How much time do you need?"  
"Uh… A month. Yeah, give me a month."  
"A month it is."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Night

I sat at the window, tapping my nails against the glass. Kiku had gone out, I didn't know where.  
The city was lit up so brightly it looked magical. Almost as if a photograph and been glued to the glass and this was not the Verona which I had walked out of the train into this morning, but Verona in a fairytale universe where all was perfect and quiet. I sighed happily.

After a few minutes more, boredom washed over me, so I grabbed my jacket and made for the door.  
I stopped in my tracks and checked my watch. It was only seven PM, so I would be fine for the next few hours.

The journey to the exit of the building seemed longer than it was, with people watching me as I walked past, mumbling 'excuse me' to guys much bigger than me who blocked the corridor.  
Once I finally got to the foyer, I walked over to the desk where the lady smiled at me and asked for my name and room number.  
"Feliciano Vargas, C54." I told her with a polite smile.  
"Alright honey." She scribbled my name down on a sheet of lined paper. "Enjoy your time out and be sure to let me know when you come back !"  
"Thanks." I turned away and walked towards the door, pausing when she spoke again.  
"Oh, and you wouldn't happen to be related to a Lovino Vargas, would you?"  
I muttered all the names of my cousins and second cousins who shared my surname before shaking my head. "Nope."  
"Ah, I was just wondering because a young man left just before you by that name."  
"Common surname, I guess." I grunted before turning from her and leaving the building.

Verona looked so different in the darkness. It was so much more vibrant and so much louder. There was music pouring out of clubs and large groups of people chatting loudly. I felt out of place, but there was no point in going back. I had to get used to it al eventually anyway.

I strolled down the path with my hands in my pockets and leaned up against a wall, looking up at the sky. As soon as my back made contact with the plaster there was a loud squelch. I cringed and pulled my hoodie over my head and just as I had thought, there was white paint all over it. I let out an irritated sigh. That was all I needed.

"Careful, that paint's wet." A heard somebody say sarcastically I looked up to see Rosa smirking at me.  
"Yeah, I figured." I growled.  
"T'was but a joke, friend. Besides I already made that mistake myself." She turned to reveal a white smudge down the back of her black coat.  
I laughed. "I feel better now, thanks."  
"I should be thanking you. I don't feel so stupid anymore." She muttered.  
"I don't know how to take that."  
"You should probably be insulted."  
"Well then thanks very much."  
"You're very welcome."

Rosa started making her way down the street and I was unsure whether or not to follow, so I stayed put.  
She glanced back and me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you coming?"  
I shrugged.  
"Aw, come on friend, I've been alone all night!" she whined.  
I chuckled and caught up with her.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask after a few minutes of walking.  
"Well, I was going to go back to my room and watch the movie adaptation of Shakespeare's Hamlet but if that's not your idea of a fun night we could do whatever." She lamented.  
"Shakespeare, huh?" I chuckled.  
"I can dig Shakespeare."  
"'Dig him'? That sounds a bit disrespectful and also extremely illegal."  
I burst into laughter as she said this. "  
She folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at me before looking kind of sad.  
"I'm sorry Rosa. It's an English expression, that's all." I explain.  
"An English expression meaning what? Do the English go around vandalising the graves of famous dead writers or something? I lived in England and nobody ever did anything like that or even said such a thing!"  
It was difficult to hold back my laughter.  
"Okay, okay it's probably more of an American English expression then. It's not really used much these days anyway, I don't think."  
"Can we please just get to the part where you tell me what it means?" He whined.  
"To dig something means to like something." I stated.  
"Dig..." She mused. "Like, I 'dig' pizza?"  
"Yeah, that's basically it."  
"I 'dig' kittens." She continued. "And I dig snow, and candles, and puppies, and books and I especially 'dig wearing my eyeliner so sharp it could kill a man-."  
"I think it's time to stop Rosa."  
"Okay."  
"Let's just keep going." I suggested.  
"I 'dig' that idea."  
I groaned in exasperation and she laughed. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

We started off down the street again.  
"So I'm not much of a Shakespeare man." I told her.  
"I can tell." She said.  
"Well, educate me then."  
"Okay, so I'll start off with the well-known tale of Romeo and Juliet." She mused. "Many say that this particular play is overdone and over rated and you know what? Fuck those people. Then there are those who crush the romance aspect of the play because 'Juliet was only 13' and 'they only knew each other for three days'. Number one; back in Shakespeare's day it was not uncommon for young girls to marry older guys. Two; Three days in teenage relationships can feel like three months.  
The real problem is; why the hell did Benvolio and Mercutio not end up together?"  
"Wait, what?" I spluttered.  
"You heard me, friend. I will go DOWN with that ship!"

-

She babbled on some more about Romeo and Juliet before telling me the basic story of Hamlet which we were going to watch, and then we were at the university.

"Rosa Villa, room G19." She told the lady at the desk who then crossed out her name on the list.  
"Feliciano Vargas, C54." I then said and she did the same to mine.

Rosa and I walked to the stairway and I followed where she went.  
"So your name is 'Feliciano Vargas', huh friend?" She queried.  
"Mm hm." I mumbled, already getting tired. "Why didn't we just take the elevator?"  
"Because that's lazy! NOW GET UP THE FUCKING STAIRS VARGAS!" She sounded like one of those scary instructors from those fitness camp TV shows, but still I just slowly pulled myself up the stairs by the hand rail.

When I got to the floor we were supposed to be on, Rosa was standing waiting.  
"What took you so long Feleeshiahnoo?" She teased and I rolled my eyes.  
"Your room better not be far down this corridor, I swear to God."  
"Don't worry, friend. It's right here."

She took out her key then unlocked the door. "My roommate is still out." She commented before switching on the light. "She seems nice but we haven't talked much."  
"My roommate is pretty cool. I'll have to introduce you guys."

I looked around the room and noticed one side had a few posters here and there and the wall on the other side was bare and the bedding was half put on with a purple stuffed bear sitting on top.

"Yeah... I'm not so great at unpacking." Rosa shot me an awkward grin. "Got the TV wired up though."  
She gestured to a small TV at the foot of her bed and I gasped. "I didn't think you were allowed to bring a TV!"  
"I was never told that I couldn't bring a TV, so I did." She shrugged.  
"Seems logical enough to me."

Rosa turned on the TV and put in a DVD of Hamlet before going and sitting on her bed where I followed and sat beside her.

The movie started and she pointed out to me who was who and told me what was going on since I wasn't so good at progressing Shakespeare although I spoke English more fluently than Rosa did.

"That's Hamlet's boyfriend- I mean BEST friend, Horatio." She whispered, before adding in an even quieter voice, "Hamatio forever, losers."

Her commentary continued throughout the movie. If it had been a movie in Italian or in modern day English then Rosa's constant chatter would have been annoying, but without her comments on what was going on then I really would not have had a clue.  
I also, rather unexpectedly, ended up shipping Hamatio by the end of it which excited Rosa to no end.

As I was getting up to leave for the night, Rosa said in a quiet voice, "I 'dig' you Feli. Platonically."  
"Well I 'dig' you too Rosa." I giggled. "Also platonically."  
"Even if I liked you more than platonically, it wouldn't matter because you're gay anyway."  
I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wh-what makes you say that? I n-never t-told you that."  
"You didn't need to tell me. I can see it in your aura." She drew circles around me with her I index finger as she said this.  
"You believe in all that stuff?" I questioned.  
"No! I just wanted to freak you out." She grinned childishly.  
"So you don't think I'm gay?"  
"No, silly! I don't think you're gay!"  
I sighed in relief.  
"I KNOW you're gay!" She exclaimed. "And don't ask me how I know. I just know okay."  
"But you must have found out somehow!"  
"'Found out'? So you're admitting it now?"  
"I'm not admitting anything but I'm not telling you you're wrong either because if I said that then you probably wouldn't tell me anything!"  
"Fine, fine, Feli." She sighed, slinking under her sheets with a heavy sigh. "All will be revealed in the morning, just let me sleep now."  
"Fine." I said, walking to the door and turning off the light so she could sleep. "Goodnight Rosa, you mad woman."  
"Goodnight, Feliciano Vargas." Her soft voice rang out in the darkness. "Have gay rainbow dreams, friend."

And those were the last words we said to one another until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Time I Had Friends

A/N - Sorry, this is going to be a relatively short chapter! And I'm also sorry it took so long. I wanted to post an authors note to tell you guys when I was going to update, but it's against the rules to post an A/N as a stand alone chapter, so i just had to hope none of you thought I wasn't going to update again. I'd really appreciate if anybody who wants to know when I'm updating would follow my Tumblr (there's a link on my profile) where i will hopefully be able to make posts involving why I am not able to update, or if I haven't posted anything you can send me an ask. I promise that this isn't just a plea for followers, because I don't care how many Tumblr followers I have; I would just like a way to keep in contact with my readers and make sure that nobody is left waiting for a chapter when I am unable to post one. :) x Enjoy the chapter, lovelies.

When I awoke in the morning, the curtains were already opened and Kiku was sitting at the window, flicking through a folder. I remembered he had not been there when I went to bed last night.

"Where were you last night?" I realised that asking this made me seem clingy, but I was curious.  
"Just playing my Xbox in the community room whilst most people were out." He replied with a shrug.  
"Wow." I commented. "That's a long time to play video games for."  
"It doesn't feel as long when you're the one playing them." He sighed. "I was going to stay longer, but everybody started coming back. What did you do all evening?"  
"Well I was walking around outside then I bumped into Rosa who I had met on the train, then we watched a movie." I told him.  
"A girl." He said with obvious amusement in his tone.  
I rolled my eyes. "We're just friends. That's evident enough, since she seems to call me that a lot."

"Classes tomorrow." He changed the subject.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "I don't know what to do with myself all day."  
"Why don't you come to the community room with me? Provided all the dickheads kindly go out again."  
"Sure!" I chirped.  
"Alright, come on." Kiku collected his Xbox and some games from beneath his bed after shrugging on a hoodie.  
"I'm not even dressed yet!" I laughed., looking down at the old t shirt and sweatpants I had slept in the night before.  
"It doesn't matter. There's probably nobody there."  
"Whatever." I shrugged, putting on my shoes and following Kiku out of the room, locking the door behind me.

The community room was thankfully only one floor down and also empty as far as i could tell.  
"What game do you want to play?" Kiku asked me and I shrugged again.  
"I don't know." I said. "You pick."  
He flicked through the ones he had brought and put on in the console before tossing a controller in my direction.

"It's the new Grand Theft Auto." he told me, coming to sit down. "I figured that practically everyone likes it."  
"I've never played." I stated.  
"Wow." Kiku breathed. "You're like an alien to me."  
"Whatever. Just don't laugh when you see how terrible i am, okay?"  
"Don't worry about it. There are few people on that planet who are actually _good _at GTA. Being good isn't the point of this game."  
"Then what is the point?" I asked.  
"Killing people and getting bitches."

We played for a long time, before being interrupted by a loud crash as a certain pink haired girl literally fell into the room.  
"There you are Feli." she said, pulling herself off the tile floor with a groan and brushing dust off her jacket.  
"Oh, hi Rosa." I greeted.  
"I have been looking for you."  
"Why?"  
"To finish talking about what we were talking about yesterday. You know-" she glanced over at Kiku before clearing her throat awkwardly. "About... rainbows and stuff."  
"Rainbows and stuff?" Kiku laughed. "Sounds like an interesting conversation."  
"Hi." He said and Rosa looked over to him.  
"So you're Feli's room-mate." She muttered.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Cool, cool."  
"You wear a lot of black." He remarked.  
"Thanks."  
"That wasn't a-."  
"Is that a fucking cardigan?"  
"Yes." Kiku looked down at his cardigan then back to Rosa, who simply said "Wow." In an excruciatingly sarcastic tone.

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me again.  
"Rosa... Could we- um, talk about that thing... Th-the rainbows thing - outside?"  
She nodded and rushed back out the doorway which she had fell through just moments before.  
I followed her and quietly closed the door behind me.

She looked at me expectantly.  
"Well..." I said. "Go on then."  
"Go on with what?" she smirked.  
"Tell me how you know."  
"How I know what?"  
"That I'm... You know." I sighed deeply.  
"Oh _that_." she faked surprise.  
"Don't act like that's not what you wanted to talk about."  
"No. i meant rainbows. Like actual rainbows."  
"Just tell me."  
"Okay, okay." she shook her head and laughed. "Remember when we got off the train yesterday?"  
"I remember."  
"And you bumped into that guy?"  
"Yes... I don't see what-"  
"Let. Me. Finish." she snapped. "Anyway. After you bumped into him, you turned bright red and kept staring after him. That's how I know."  
I sighed again. "I only blushed because bumping into people is just embarrassing in general."  
"No." she said firmly. "You blushed because you thought he was hot as hell."  
"No."  
"Don't lie to me Vargas. Because I can tell."  
"I'm going back inside now."  
"Okay. Well, if you ever decide to tell me the truth, I'll be in the library.

She turned on her heels and began walking off.  
"The library? We have only been here for two days and classes haven't even started."  
"Well I've got fuck all else to do." she called as she grew farther away. "See you around, friend."

When i re-entered the room, Kiku narrowed his eyes a me.  
"What was that _really _about?" he asked.  
"Rainbows. "I said with a chuckle.

As we played on, I began thinking about what Rosa had said. At first i told myself that I hadn't even noticed the guy tat bumped into me. Not really. But the more I thought about it, the clearer it became that I _had _noticed him. I could recall almost every detail about him. I still thought Rosa was wrong though, because I hadn't even noticed anything special about him. I just noticed him. That was all.

"Feli." Kiku said, shaking my shoulder. "You just crashed the helicopter."  
I looked up at the screen. Indeed I had.  
"Oops." I said.  
"It fell into the sea."  
"Oops." I repeated.

"Why were you so distracted anyway?" he queried.  
"I don't know." I lied. I thought that he had bought it.  
"Right." he murmured, taking the controller away from her. "I want to play now."

I watched him play for a while and he was much better than Iu was, but he was still pretty bad.  
We laughed every time he crashed the car into a lamppost, or ran somebody over, or accidentally killed his own dog until it was dinner time and I started to realise that for the first time, I felt like I had actual real friends.

I was lucky to have made friends so quickly, but I didn't realise this at the time. I already had my two best friends for life. I didn't feel like there was much else I needed than that, but I was wrong. Oh so very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Class

I woke up the next morning to see Kiku hovering over me.  
"Feli!" he clicked his fingers in front of my face. "It's almost ten o'clock and we have class in fifteen minutes."  
I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face. "I don't want to go."  
"It's only the first day, you aren't supposed to start hating it for at least a week." he told me.  
"Well I hate it now!"  
"Whatever." Kiku shook his head. "What class do you have anyway?"  
"English language."  
"Me too. Now get up."

I sighed and pushed my duvet away before pulling some clothes out of my suitcase which i then got changed into.  
"That is the quickest I have ever had to get ready." I sighed.  
"Really?" Kiku exclaimed. "One time I woke up just as my bus was coming down the road so i just grabbed my stuff and got changed on the way to school."  
"WHAT?" I spluttered.  
"I know right? No wonder I didn't have any friends."

When we got to the classroom, nobody else was there. I thought this was weird since we were already five minutes late. Was this the right classroom? The teacher seemed distant and was scribbling something in a hurried manor. He looked up when Kiku pushed the door open.  
"Oh, hello boys. Take a seat. I'm sorry I'm a bit unprepared- eh... Nobody ever gets here this early to tell you the truth."  
Wow. And I had been expecting to get in trouble.

Kiku tried to take me to the back of the classroom, but I stopped him.  
"Dude. No." I said.  
"Why not?"  
"People who sit at the back, _always_ get picked on by teachers." I whispered. "We'll sit in the middle."  
"Why not the front?"  
"That's where losers sit."  
"I am a loser!"  
"But we don't want anybody to know that!"

About ten minutes after we took our seats, a crowd of people started piling into the classroom and picking their seats. As I had predicted, a bunch of guys and girls who were acting 'too cool to care' shoved past our desks took the seats at the back, some quiet people shuffled into the front, hoping to go unnoticed and a few not particularly striking people sat in the middle like Kiku and I. Of course, he and I _should _have been in the front row by social standards, but I knew better than that.

"I didn't expect that you'd actually be right." he whispered to me. "I thought it was only high school student who arranged themselves like that."  
"So did I, but I just thought it best to take precaution. Turns out that things never really change, huh?" I shrugged.

When the noise in the room finally settled down - and it took a long time to do so - the teacher rose from his desk and began speaking, totally in English from beginning to end.

"Good morning class; it's good to see that some of you were almost on time today." he sighed. "Anyway, my name is Professor Agrioli and I will be taking this class for English." He paced in front of the rows, looking at all the faces in the crown and seemed to be taking us all in.  
"Get to the point." I heard someone jeer.  
"Oh course." he grunted, lifting a textbook from his desk and holding it up. "I'm going to need you all to get one of these. It's wasn't on the list- I know - but i prefer these."

The whole class groaned in unison. As if we hadn't already spent enough money on textbooks.

Professor Agrioli did nothing but drone the whole lesson and occasionally make terrible jokes that were mostly at the expense of members of the class and often involving digs at their intelligence; or the lack thereof. Luckily for Kiku and I, he left us alone on that first day. The same cannot be said for the rest of the year, but of course that is to be expected because he would eventually run out of horrid jokes about a boy in the front row's thick framed glasses, or the spiky hair of a boy in the middle. Eventually he would turn on us, just not yet.

The class finally ended and I knew more about Agrioli's life story than I did about the English language. I could have written a biography for him, but it would have had to be in Italian since I clearly had not actually signed up for a university English class. I walked out as quicly as possible with this thought in mind. Kiku was close behind.

"What should we do now?" I asked. "Provided that you're free for the rest of the day."  
"I pretty much am." he shrugged. "So long as Professor Drone doesn't decide to set us an essay on how his third marriage ended."  
"Oh I hope he does. I'd so get an A."

We spent some time trailing around in the halls before I deicided to go off looking for Rosa. Kiku came too. The only problem was, neither of us had a clue what class she was in and even if we did, we still wouldn't know where she was. I settled against a brick wall and sighed.

"Well that was a very successful attempt in looking for somebody." I laughed.  
"We should be detectives." Kiku added.  
"We could investigate the murder of Agrioli's frst wife."  
"He said she died of a heart problem."  
"Which is exactly what a murderer would say. Keep up, Honda."

"Ugh, I don't even know why I joined that class." I looked up to see a blonde girl walking with a brunette boy, both sneering and grumpy looking.  
"I know!" the boy nodded. "The only one who seemed to like it was that weird pink haired girl in the front row... What was her name again?"  
"Rose or something..." and with that, they were out of hearing distance.  
"What was that about losers sitting in the front row?" Kiku smirked.  
I shook my head in exasperation and walked in the direction they had came from.

Rosa was standing outside a classroom, chatting to a tall and eccentric looking young woman, who disappeared soon after nodding and smiling at Rosa.  
"Hey." I said with a smile.  
"Feli!" Rosa chirped, hugging me quickly. "How was your first class?"  
"Awful, you?"  
"It was alright."  
"Did you make any friends?" I asked, trying not to make my concern too obvious.  
"The teacher is pretty cool." she stated, as if that were the most normal thing in the world.  
I heard Kiku laughed and saw Rosa turn to him and roll her eyes. "I bet all your high school friends were teachers." she said.  
"How did you know?" he grinned.

The remainder of the day was relatively slow paced in the best way. We just hung around the building in any place where there was no other people and just talked.  
We talked about high school and family and basically anything that centred around what had turned us into the losers that we were. I'm not afraid to admit that I was a loser and that I had always been a loser. I would forever be a loser.

We never wanted to be anything else than what we were and we were-

_Losers_.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Time We Met

A/N - FINALLY PROPERLY INTRODUCING LOVI INTO THE STORY! I knwo everybody draws his eyes as green but I'm going to describe them as light brown because in the canon show that's what they look like and I think his eye colour in the show is lovely :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to start updating twice a week rather than just once, but don't be surprised if I fail at that. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and especially all the lovely reviews! Ciao~!

For the second time, Kiku and I walked into Agrioli's room. Since I was not panicking about being late this time, I glanced around the room and took it in. It seemed that everything was white. White walls, white floors. The desks were not white, but a very light shade of cream which could be viewed as white at a glance. It was the polar opposite to how my high school had been, but then again; it was supposed to be, wasn't it?

I sat down on the white chair and made sure that I took out my _green _pen as opposed to my _white _pen just to make a point of it. Kiku noticed and snickered, then he looked at his own pen and disdain stole his smile when he noticed that the plastic was white. I was about to look away from him and see where the teacher was when in one swift movement, he took the pen in his hands and snapped in two before lazily tossing it over his shoulder. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open and he smirked as if to say '_Game on.' _

Agriloli slumped into the room and tried to smile at us. And by tried to I mean he kind of turned the corners of his mouth up in such away that he resembled a constipated chimpanzee. Oh well. At least he was trying.

Not long after that I heard the door swing open. I looked at my watch. It was only ten minutes after class was supposed to start. Surely the rest of the class wasn't there almost on time? When I glanced upwards, there he was. The brunette who I had bumped into on the first day. Or had he bumped into me? Oh God, does that really matter? He looked at me at first then when I forgot to look away, he avoided my gaze completely and stomped past my desk, brushing it with his hip so that my books shook slightly and my green pen almost rolled of completely.

I squinted a bit, still confused but not knowing why I was confused. I then turned to Kiku and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
"Was he in this class yesterday?" I whispered, discreetly looking at the boy who had taken a seat in the back row over Kiku's shoulder.  
Kiku looked back quickly. "I don't think so." he shook his head. "Somebody else was in that seat."  
"Oh." I muttered. "Weird, huh?"  
Kiku nodded in agreement.

Kiku was right. Somebody else had been sitting there yesterday. That seat in particular was in the very corner which was hidden from the teacher's dest more than any other. It had been one of the first desks claimed by the rioting crowd of the back row. Yes. Somebody had been sitting there. But who?  
Then as if that somebody had been listening to my thoughts-

"Why are you sitting in my seat?" It was a girl's voice. I hadn't even heard her come in. When I turned around I saw a red haired girl hovering over him looking rather pissed.  
"I wanted to sit here." he shrugged.  
"Well this is my seat."  
"What? Like you have some sort of a claim on it?"  
"Oh is that how it is? That's very rude."  
"I'm only being rude because you were rude first."

I tried not to chuckle at the childish argument they were having. The boy's deep voice just didn't suit his silly pout or the spark in his brown eyes. The girl was facing away so all I could see was her cloud of red hair shaking around at she angrily chattered.

"Professor!" the girl cawed, still not turning around.  
"Wha-? What is it?" Agrioli grunted.  
"This guy-, What was your name?"  
"Ivanna Suckmoredick."  
"_Ivanna Suckmoredick_ took my chair! Wait, WHAT?"  
"That's my name."  
"No it isn't."  
"What gives you the right to dictate what my name can or cannot be?"  
"What gives you the right to sit in my chair."  
"Just when I thought we were moving on from that. Damn."  
"You two, please." Agrioli sighed. "Sir, you were not here yesterday so can you please just do the decent thing and move? This seat is free."  
He pointed to a desk right next to his own. Ouch.

The boy made some incoherent grumbling noises before settling down in his new chair. I looked up to see him already looking at me. We both looked away.  
I could tell that this would be an even longer and more agonizing class than the first.

The great thing was, Agrioli decided to change things up a little. Not only did we get to hear more about his oh so fascinating life story, but we got to conjugate verbs at the same time! Oh, it was like Christmas!

Despite my sarcasm, I was a little excited about conjugating verbs since learning English was what I had came to do. However, when I opened thetextbook I found that I just couldn't bring my thoughts together, Kiku however had his thoughts in perfect little bunches and isn't an asshat who doesn't let people copy his work. I am a flawless copier if I do say so myself.

By the end of the class I had all my work done and I now knew what led to each of Agrioli's seven children being conceived. If that didn't prepare my for 'the real world' then I don't know what will.

Upon exciting the class, I found that Rosa was standing outside waiting. The red head from before stopped to look at her and flickered her eyes over Rosa's hair and clothing.

"You take drama with Miss Capaletti, don't you?" she said.  
"Uh, yes, why?"  
"Your in my friends class. She's talked about you.  
Rosa gave the red head a questioning look.  
"Nothing but positives of course!" The red head gave her a fake smile before skipping off.  
"I'm sure." Rosa grumbled.

The boy walked out of the class room, bumping my shoulder on his way past.  
"Watch it Lovino, the boy is delicate!" Rosa called after him.  
He looked over his shoulder shooting Rosa a look of disapproval and barely glancing at me before looking down and walking away as quickly as possible.

"Who was that?" I asked.  
"The guy you bumped into." Rosa laughed. "Or did he bump into you?"  
"It doesn't mater. "  
"Right. Well turns out he's friends with my room-mate."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. And my room-mate wants to know if you guys want to go to a party later."  
"It's only the second day of class. A party? Already?" Kiku rolled his eyes.  
"It's two weeks from now."  
"But still."  
"I know, I know. I'm not found of parties either Honda, but I was thinking of making an appearence then dashing to the nearest coffee shop and hiding until it's safe to come back here. What do you guys think?"  
"Eh. Fine." Kiku shrugged.  
"Feli?"  
"Why not?" I smiled.


End file.
